Agricultural and construction equipment must often be driven over rough terrain. As a result, the operator may experience a bumpy or uncomfortable ride. To minimize the roughness of the operator's ride, operator seats have been equipped with a suspension—typically a passive system consisting of an air spring and hydraulic damper. To improve the ride, active seat suspension systems have been used wherein the hydraulic damper is replaced with a hydraulic cylinder. While significantly improving the ride by actively controlling seat top velocity, the suspension performance is limited by the response speed of the hydraulic system, including the control valve. Additionally, a hydraulic active seat suspension can be noisy due to the hydraulic fluid flow. Such a system also requires high pressure hydraulic lines to enter/exit the operator cab, consumes significant power over the minimum required by the suspension due to the pressure reducing valve, and must be “tuned” to the ride performance of individual vehicles, which requires hardware changes to the hydraulic control valve.